Amor de Madre
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Episodio Final: Maullando a la Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de Madre**

Mittens dormia placidamente en donde suele dormir junto con Bolt y sus pequeños, cuando de repente su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida.

Nickels.- Mama, mama, mama! Despierta por favor.  
Mittens.- Auhm! Que sucede preciosa?.- respondio mientras bostezaba un poco.  
Nickels.- Son Douglas y Elliot! Estan discutiendo nuevamente.  
Mittens.- Grrr! Esos 2 ya veran.- Y aun medio dormida la gata se levanta a ver que pasaba.

Siguiendo a su hija, Mittens recorre media casa hasta que finalmente da con la puerta de la entrada de la casa. En el trayecto la madre le pregunta a su hija:

Mittens.- Dime Nickels, quien empezo esta vez?  
Nickels.- No lo se bien mama, yo estaba jugando con Daisy cuando todo esto sucedio. Nada mas de repente comenzaron los gritos.  
Mittens.- Como suele ser con estos cachorros!.- meneo un poco la cabeza, como un poco cansada.

Una vez afuera:

Douglas.- Por que me has golpeado tan fuerte Elliot?! Sabes tu muy bien que tu estas mas torote que yo! Verdad que asi fue Daisy?  
Daisy.- A mi no me metan en sus pleitos infantiles!  
Elliot.- Oye, tu me mordiste el lomo, que ya se te olvido?  
D.- Tu sabes que eso no fue nada!.- volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado disimulando que no habia pasado nada.  
Elliot.- Nada verdad? Y entonces estas marcas de dientes que?.- Y le enseña donde le mordio.  
D.- Yo no se nada!  
E.- Oh si ahora resulta que estas ciego!.- replico.  
D.- no simplemente que eres un vil mentiroso!  
E.- Y tu tan nena!  
D.- A quien le llamas asi?

E.- A ti niñita debil?.- Y acerca su rostro hacia Douglas, y este algo ardido le mete un zarpazo, rasguñandole la sien ligeramente y volteandole la cara hacia un lado(como una recia cachetada).  
D.- Toma esto!  
E.- Eres un...!.- y se le avienta a su hermano.

Y Elliot y Douglas comienzan a pelear de nuevo, peleaban como chicos, ya que no estaban aun lo suficientemente maduros para entablar una pelea seria, mientras Daisy observaba como sus hermanos luchaban.

Daisy.- Chicos ya basta! Traten de resolver esto con calma!  
Douglas y Elliot.- Callate Daisy!  
Daisy.- Se van a arrepentir de eso, yo se lo que les digo!

Y los cachorros seguian peleando, ignorando por completo a su hermana.

Daisy.- Bueno, si no quieren entender por las buenas, alla ustedes!.-Se sube hacia un arbol para estar fuera del alcance de ellos 2 y voltea hacia otro lado y observa que ahi viene Nickels con Mittens.

Daisy.- Oh muchachos! Sera mejor que ya le paren a su alboroto!.- replico, pero sus hermanos no le hacian caso.

Daisy.- Muchachos ya basta! Se meteran en tremendos lios si siguen asi!.- replico con voz mas fuerte.  
Douglas.- Basta ya Daisy!  
Elliot.- Si quien te crees que eres?! La mama!  
X.- EFECTIVAMENTE!

Douglas y Elliot.- Mama!  
Mittens.- Ustedes 2 jovencitos estan en serios problemas.- replico mientras les observaba con la mirada que suelen poner las madres cuando uno se porta mal.  
Daisy.- Se los dije.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Deberes de madre

Amor de Madre 2

Elliot.- Oh oh!  
Douglas.- Mama, mama! Como estas, te ves este muy linda hoy no te lo han dicho!.- disimulando que no habia pasado nada.  
Mittens.- Que esta pasando aqui? Por que tu hermano tiene la cara rasguñada?  
Douglas.- Este... yo este...no se! Quizas se rasguño el solito no?  
Elliot.- No seas mentiroso! Tu me metiste un zarpazo!  
Doug.- No es cierto!  
Mittens.- Silencio jovencito! Daisy, dime que fue lo que paso?  
Daisy.- Douglas le metio un zarpazo a Elliot, es por eso que tiene ese feo rasguño en su sien!  
Doug.- Vas a ver Daisy! Grrr!  
Mittens.- Douglas, calmado! Y ahora pidele perdon a tu hermano!  
Doug.- Pero mama, yo este!  
Mittens.- DOUGLAS!.- con voz fuerte.

Douglas se mostraba reacio a serlo, pero ante la insistencia de Mittens, el joven cachorro no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer a su madre.  
Se voltea hacia Elliot y le pide perdon.

Mittens.- Elliot?  
Elliot.- Si mama! Mittens.- Por que tu hermano tiene un moreton?  
Elliot.- Por que yo lo golpee mama! Yo tuve la culpa!  
Mittens.- Pidele perdon a tu hermano!  
Elliot.- Disculpame Doug!  
Douglas.- Esta bien!  
Mittens.- Y ahora dense un abrazo!  
Doug.- P-pero!.- soprendido.  
Mittens.- Douglas!  
Doug.- Si mama!.- resignado.  
Elliot.- Vamos hermano, ya oiste a mama, dame un abrazo!

Y los 2 peque os hermanos se abrazan(como que muy en contra de su voluntad).

Mittens.- Eso es, asi esta mucho mejor! Daisy, ahora tu bajate de ese arbol, estas aun muy pequeña para hacer ese tipo de cosas!  
Daisy.- Pero mama! Yo te he visto hacerlo a ti!  
Mittens.- Si pero yo ya soy un adulto, tu no eres mas que una niña!  
Daisy.- Mama!  
Mittens.- He dicho que te bajes!.- con voz autoritaria.  
Daisy.- No es justo, siempre me restringen a mi muchas cosas!.- replico frustrada.

Y la pequeña se baja del arbol gracilmente, como lo haria un gato adulto cualquiera. Quizas era el hecho de que era una cruza de perro/gato pero el hecho era que esta blanca jovencita ya tenia la agilidad y los reflejos de un gato adulto, por lo que se le hacia facil para ella seguir las hazañas que su madre como adulta podia hacer.

Mittens.- Daisy TEN MUCHOcuidado!.- lo decia mientras su hija se bajaba, se mostraba preocupada mientras veia como ella bajaba.  
Daisy.- Ay mamA! T e preocupas mucho por mi! Ya no soy una bebita!  
Mittens.-Callate! Aun eres muy chica para hacer eso!  
Daisy.- Mama!  
Mittens.- Mira aprende de tu hermana Nickels, ella se porta muy bien!

Y Elliot, Douglas y Daisy se mostraban algo molestos con la pequeña Nickels, se podia ver en sus miradas.

Mittens.- A proposito, donde esta su padre?  
Elliot.- Esta por la cerca, creo que esta revisandola y creo que tambien esta levantando algunas hojas de los arboles que se cayeron por el viento feo que soplo anoche mama!  
Mittens.- Deberia de estarles cuidando y jugando con uds!.- replico algo molesta.  
Nickels.- No te enojes por favor mama!  
Mittens.- No lo estoy dulzura!.- y se aleja un poco de ella.  
Nickels.- A donde iras mama?  
Mittens.- Voy con su padre, debo enseñarle algunas cosas! Grrr!  
Nickels.- Por favor no lo vayas a regañar igual que a nosotros!  
Mittens.- No!

Siguiente episodio: "Educando a Papa"


	3. eDUCANDO A papa!

Amor de Madre

**_Educando a Papa!_**

Mittens.- Ese Bolt! Ya vera! De seguro debe de estar haciendose el tonto! Ahorita va a ver ese canijo!.- Y se dirigio hacia donde el perro estaba.

Bolt finalmente habia terminado de recoger la basura y la habia apilado en un rinconcito cerca de la malla protectora. Estaba ya algo cansado ya que se habia pasado toda la maÑana en ello.

Bolt.- Ah que dia!.- Y suelta la pala con la que habia recogido.- Oh que buena friega me lleve hoy! Pero al fin acabe por el dia de hoy!.- Y camino un poco medio distraido y sin querer se tropieza con una roca medio salida del suelo. Cae bocaabajo dandose un buen panzazo en el suelo.

Bolt.- Augh! Pero que fue eso! Con que me tropece?! Ah es esa roca molesta! Sera mejor que la remueva de ahi o alguien mas podria salir lastimado!.- Y dicho esto toma de nuevo la pala con su hocico y se dirige a removerla. Asi toma la pala y empieza a empujarla, pero la piedra estaba bien incrustada en el suelo.

Bolt.- Ah con que te resistes eh? Ya veras!.- y comienza a empujarla con mas fuerza, pero la piedra ofrecia resistencia.

Bolt.- Ah! Pinche piedra! Tu te lo buscaste! Te voy a dar con todo!

Y el perro le da con mas y mas fuerza y la piedra comienza a ceder.

Bolt.- Eso!.- Y le da con mas fuerza, la piedra ya estaba casi afuera.- Si si perra! Quien es tu padre eh? Quien es tu padre?! Dimelo!.- Y la piedra ya estaba afuera.

Bolt.- Finalmente lo conse...  
Mittens.- Asi te queria agarrar!.- grito enojada.  
Bolt.- ...Yikes!

Bolt se asusta y cae de nalgas, al hacerlo "arroja" la piedra hacia arriba y...

Bolt.- La piedra! Donde quedo la maldita...- Y esta cae en su dura cabeza.- ...pie-dra!  
Mittens.- Cielos eso debe doler! Bolt estas bien!  
Bolt.- Si augh!.- seguia con la piedra en la cabeza.  
Mittens.- Por que tienes esa piedra en la cabeza?  
Bolt.- Ay fijate que me moria de ganas de usar una piedra como sombrero hoy! Como ves?!.- sarcasticamente.  
Mittens.- De veras? Yo pensaba que en realidad se te habia salido el cerebro. Con eso de que tu cabeza es mas dura que una roca!  
Bolt.- Eso no es cierto!.- replico.

Y entonces la piedra(que aun tenia en su cabeza) se desquebraja a la mitad y se parte, para desgracia del perro tambien le deja un chipote grande.

Mittens.- Que decias querido?!.- y le sonrie y mira maliciosamente.  
Bolt.- Nada!.- Lo dijo como que sin ganas, pues Mittens nuevamente se lo habia jodido bien sabroso.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con los Bolttencitos:

Nickels.- Gracias por jugar conmigo Daisy!  
Daisy.- De nada hermanita!  
Nick.- A ti tambien Douglas! Gracias!  
Douglas.- De nada!.- sin animos.

Estaban jugando a la comidita.

Nickels observa el plato de Douglas y lo ve que esta vacio.

Nickels.- Oh Douglas te lo acabaste todo! Ten aqui tienes otro pedazo!  
Doug.- No estas loca yo ya...gulp!

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oracion Nickels le mete un pedazo grande de pastel en el hocico, dejandoselo bien lleno.

Nick.- Delicioso verdad?

Douglas primero menea la cabeza diciendo que no, pero Daisy le mete una patadita en el costado, haciendo que el cachorrito diga que si.

Nickels.- Que alegria me da jugar con ustedes 2! Ahorita vengo, ire por mas pasteles! No se vayan a ir!.- y se aleja de ellos.  
Doug.- Puaj! Saben horrible!.- y escupe.  
Dai.- Y como quieres que sepan si estan hechos totalmente de tierra y lodo!  
Doug.- Puaj! Por que Elliot no esta jugando tambien?!.- replico el cachorro.  
Daisy.- Por que Elliot jugo con ella ayer todo el dia y ahorita esta adentro viendo la television.  
Doug.- Pues no se! Puaj ya no juego!  
Dai.- Hey oye! Ese no era el trato!  
Doug.- Lamento decirte que nuestro trato ya expiro!.- y se iba a ir.  
Dai.- Ah si?! Con que esas tenemos bribon?! Pues si no juegas le voy a decir a mi mama quien se comio el pastel de carne de la semana pasada!

Douglas se detiene repentinamente, y se voltea hacia ella.

Doug.- Como es que lo sabes?!.- replico nervioso.  
Daisy.- Para que veas que en todo estoy!  
Doug.- P-pero yo!

Nickels regresa con mas pasteles de lodo y:

Nick.- Aqui traigo mas comida! Oh Douglas a donde vas!  
Doug.- A ningun lado Nickels! Solo sirveme 3 piezas mas!.- y le sonrio.  
Dai.- Asi me gusta!  
Nick.- Eh!  
Dai.- No nada Nickels, sirvele que tiene hambre!  
Nick.- Oakie Dokie!

Mientras ella le servia a Douglas, este voltea hacia Daisy y le susurra en voz baja.

Doug.- Donde salga yo con lombrices en el estomago ya veras!  
Dai.- Je,je,je!

De vuelta con Mittens y Bolt:

Bolt.- Auauauau! Con cuidado que duele Negra!

Bolt estaba echado en el suelo bocaarriba, Mittens se encotraba sentada sobandole la cabeza.

Mittens.- DEja de lloriquear como bebe orejon! Trato de calmarte ese feo chipote que recien te acabas de hacer.  
Bolt.- Augh! Pues hazlo con mas cuidado! Augh!  
Mittens.- Ya tranquilo! Me pregunto que harias tu si yo no estuviera aqui! A quien le pedirias que te sobe cada vez que te lastimas!  
Bolt.- No faltara aquella que se preste a ello, jejeje!

A Mittens no le parecio la broma de Bolt y le aprieta el chipote al perro.

Bolt.- Augh! Solo estaba bromeando!  
Mittens.- Que no se vuelva a repetir! Me entiendes!  
Bolt.- Augh, Augh, Augh! Esta bien mi amorcito lo que tu digas mi reina preciosa y santa la mas bella de todas las creaciones, Augh! Pero por favor no me lastimes mas Augh!

Y la gata se le sienta en el pecho(ya que el seguia tirado) y le dice:

Mittens.- Mas te vale perro mendigo! Por que donde yo sepa que me engañas con otra te cortare los huevos con un cuchillo de mantequilla!  
Entendiste!.- y le miraba molesta.

Bolt trago saliva y con mucho miedo dijo:

Bolt.- Si mi vida!  
Mittens.- Bien! Ahora ven a jugar con los niños.- y se baja de el y camina hacia donde estaban los niños.  
Bolt.- Si ahorita voy!  
Mittens.- AHORITA ES YA!  
Bolt.- Por eso digo que si alla voy!

Y la gata espero hasta que el pastor aleman blanco pasara a un lado de ella y se fuera con el rabo entre las patas y con las orejas cabizbajas. Parecia ridiculo que un animal tan grande como el fuera dominado por una pequeña gatita a la que facilmente podria triturar con sus mandibulas si el quisiera, pero Bolt la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella y su familia. Bolt quizas sea un muy poderoso perro, pero en casa y con Mittens era bien mandilon.

Mittens.- Sexo debil nosotras bah! Quien dijo eso es por que no me conoce a mi! Verdad Bolt!  
Bolt.- Si mi amor lo que tu digas mi cielo!

Siguiente episodio: **_"Maullando a la Luna"_**


	4. Maullando a la Luna

**Episodio 4: "Maullando a la Luna"**

Al atardecer y despues de un largo dia de convivencia familiar, Mittens OBLIGA a Bolt a que la acompa e al ya clasico paseo familiar, el cual constaba en llevar a los ni os en una de las carreola de juguete vieja que Penny tenia guaradada en el garage.

Dicha costumbre solian hacerlo cuando Penny y su madre no estaban en casa y ese era precisamente uno de esos dias. Otra de las costumbres que Mittens tenia era la de vestir a sus vastagos con la ropa de muñecos de Penny. Estaba algo loca tratandose de cuidar a sus pequeños crios, a los cuales ella los mimaba bastante, rayando hasta cierto punto en lo exagerado debido a su instinto de madre sobreprotectora. En este punto de su vida los crios eran mas importantes que ella y Bolt, eran su motor de vida y la oportunidad de algo mejor.

A veces Bolt la reprendia por ser asi, pero igualmente se acobardaba un poco por el hecho de que Mittens era su hembra y ganarle una discusion estaba en chino. Asi pues Mittens y Bolt sacaron a pasear a su pequeños alrededor de los terrenos de la casa.. Eran como las 5 de la tarde por lo que aun el cielo estaba algo iluminado. El clima era templado agradable. Bolt se encargaba de empujar la carreola, sujetando el manubrio de esta con su hocico. Mittens le acompañaba a su lado vigilandolo cuidadosamente, asi como A sus crios.

Dentro de la carreola:

Douglas.- Alguien sabe por que estamos haciendo esto!  
Daisy.- Por que a mama le gusta tarado! Hay que darle ese gusto!  
Doug.- Ah si! Pero es que es tan aburrido!  
Elliot.- Ja! Dimelo a mi! Me estoy perdiendo el maraton de mi programa favorito!  
Nickels.- Oh vamos chicos! No es para tanto!  
Elliot.- Que dices?! Solo la pasan una vez en la vida! Aargh!.- replico frustrado.  
Doug.- Ya gordo! Deja de lloriquear!  
Elliot.- Si tienes razon! Al menos no podria estar peor que tu!  
DouG.- A que te refieres?  
E.- Mirate! Traes puesto un vestido amarillo de ni a!  
Doug.- Oh ya vas a emnpezar con eso!  
E.- Si bribon! Esto es por lo de hace rato! Ademas aceptemoslo: te ves tan guapo con ese vestido que mama te puso! Encaja contigo!  
Doug.- Grrr! Callate!  
El.- Si Ok! Ademas no me gusta pelearme con niñas, como TU comprenderas!  
Doug.- Grrr!  
Daisy.- Ya basta Elliot!  
Elliot.- Si esta bien!.- bosteza.- Voy a descansar mis ojitos un poco, ahi me avisan cuando lleguemos a donde...a donde sea que debemos llegar!.- y se recuesta a dormir.

Y entonces el silencio se apodera de su ambiente, se quedan callados unos instantes hasta que:

Nickels.- Que tal si jugamos a.  
Doug.- No, Nickels! Ahora no!

Y entonces de nuevo mas silencio, hastA QUE...

Daisy.- A que quieres jugar Nickels?!

De regreso con Mittens y Bolt:

Mittens.- Bolt querido, aun te duele la cabeza?  
Bolt.- No negra! Ya no tanto!  
Mittens.- Oh que bueno...ahora continua empujando la carreola como el buen esposo mio que eres, quieres?  
Bolt.- Si mi reina!.- voz mandilona.

Caminan durante un rato por los alrededores de la casa. Posteriormente llegan a los limites de sus "dominios", los cuales estaban delimitados por una cerca de 1.2 metros de alto. Esta era de color blanca y muy resistente ademas.

Bolt.- Uff! Ya llegamos!  
Mittens.- Shh! Guarda silencio o despertaras a los niños Bolt!  
Bolt.- Oh si lo siento!

Bolt observa a sus crios y ve como dormian placidamente. Le resultaba un poco incomodo verlos vestidos de muñecos, pero era asi como Mittens los mimaba y eso aunque no le pareciera lo tenia que asumir. De pronto ve que uno de sus hijos, Douglas tenia vestido de mujer y el perro se sorprendio de ello. Pone cara de what y a continuacion le saltan los ojos y se le caen sus orejas totalmente de la impresion.

Mittens.- Oh Bolty! A poco no son lindos nuestros niños?  
Bolt.- Si mi negra, son muy lindos! Pero.  
Mittens.- Pero que?  
Bolt.- Me puedes decir por que Douglas esta vestido como niña!  
Mittens.- Ay es que no encontre que otra ropa ponerle, queria ponerle un vestido de marinerito azul pero se descosio!.- replico.  
Bolt.- Es que....Mhhh!.- lanza un suspiro.- Bueno pero regresando a casa quiero que se lo quites inmediatamente, no quiero que lo hagas tener complejo de chica!.- replico con mirada de soslayo.  
Mittens.- Si mi orejon lo que tu digas!.- replico cerrandoles sus ojos y sonriendole.  
Bolt.- Oye no me des el avion tampoco!  
Mittens.- No Bolty! Claro que no!

Y al terminar de decirlo le lame una de us mejillas al perro.

Bolt.- Ay Mittens, tu si que sabes muy bien como consentirme!  
Mttens.- Y eso que aun no te he dado tu dosis de zoom-zoom del mes!.- y le sonrie maliciosamente.  
Bolt.- Oh! Quieres decir que me tienes una sorpresa para esta noche verdad?.- y le brillan los ojos.  
Mittens.- Tal vez, puede ser!.- Y le guiñe un ojo.  
Bolt.- Ay negra! Cielos! Como me muero de ganas por llegar a casa.- replico y saca su lengua lamiendose su hocico, saboreandose la buena nueva que Mittens le habia dado.  
Mittens.- Si cachorro, portate bien y tendras tu recompensa esta noche!

Comenzaba entonces a anochecer, el Sol estaba ya ocultandose y la luna esta a punto de ponerse. Bolt se estaba impacientando, pero esto se disipa al ver como el Sol se ocultaba, dandoles un espectaculo majestuoso a los dos.

Bolt.- Tenia razon! Esto es mucho mejor que trabajar Mittens! Necesitamos hacerlo mas seguido!  
Mittens.- Si bOLT!.- y SE RECARGA en el.- Aaah esto me tranquiliza mucho mi amor!  
Bolt.- Si Mittens! La verdad que si! Aaah!  
Mittens.- Aaah Bolt! Soy la gata mas feliz del mundo, y todo gracias a ti! Mi amado y dulce orejon! No se como poder pagarte lo que has hecho por mi!  
Bolt.- Ya lo has hecho, 4 veces...

Y el silencio se apodera del ambiente por unos breves instantes, hasta que:

Mittens.- Bolt...yo ehmm...no se que decir!  
Bolt.- Shhh! Solo calla y dame un buen beso!  
Mittens.- Querras decir un super...

Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar su oracion Bolt le aplica un superbeso a la gata. Fue un beso tan intenso y apasionado, Mittens con su pata izquierda le agarraba la nuca por detras a Bolt y con su derecha el cuello de este, todo esto mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Mittens podia sentir la gran lengua de Bolt acariciar la suya, causandole sensaciones muy PLACENTERAS. Continuaron asi hasta que ella rompio el beso para respirar.

Mittens.- ...beso! Oh mira Bolt!  
Bolt.- Que!  
Mittens.- Alla en el cielo! La luna!

Y ambos observaron la luna, que estaba bien grandota como una pelotota blanca. Bolt al verla, se siente algo incomodo al principio que la vio, pero despues se le quito.

Bolt.- Argh! Este y que con eso!  
Mittens.- Esto...Miiaauuu!

Y la gata comienza a maullarle a la luna. Para Bolt oirla maullar era lo maximo, era como oir cantar a una diva musical una sintonia melodiosa y ritmica.

Mittens.- La-la-la-rala- lara-lala-lara-lala-lala!

Bolt la miraba, encantado y cautivado de su canto. A los pocos minutos, los Bolttencitos despiertan y se ponen a imitar los maullidos de su madre a su muy particular modo.

Mittens.- Vamos Bolt! Tu tambien maullale a la luna! Miau(Lala-lara-lala.  
Bolt.- Miaauuuuuu!

Y Mittens y los Bolttencitos se callan al oirlo hacer eso. Y lo miran con caras confusas.

Bolt.- Miaaauuuu!  
Mittens.- Bolt que fue eso!  
Bolt.- Yo este...permitanme un momento por favor!  
Mittens.- BOLT! eSPERA! bOLT a donde vas!  
Bolt.- Ahorita vengo chicos!  
Mittens.- Bolt! Bolt! Ven aqui perro desobligado! Bolt! Bolt!  
Daisy.- Pero que tiene papa?  
Elliot.- Yo no lo se Daisy!  
Doug.- Quizas le asusto algo!  
E.- Quien sabe!  
Mittens.- Ese perro loco! Que le estara pasando por la mete en estos instanes?!

Y la gata se va a la carreola a ver a sus hijitos. Nickels entonces la toma por sorpresa:

Nickels.- Mama!  
Mittens.- Si Nickels!  
Nick.- Tengo una pregunta Mittens.- Cual?  
Nick.- Por que tu y papa son muy diferentes?  
Mittens.- Mmmhhh como que diferentes?.- replico algo nerviosa.  
Nick.- Si tu sabes!  
Mittens.- Estem...Nickels pues veras yo.  
Nick.- Ay mama dinos por que tu eres de un color oscuro negrito y papa es color blanco leche!  
Mittens.- Ah eso fiu!.- suspiro de alivio.- Eso es debido a que...

Pero un sonido espeluznante interfiere en la platica de Mittens y Nickels, este hace temblar a los Bolttencitos y a Mittens misma.  
Era un aullido, un aullido profundo y ensordecedor.

Mittens.- Pero que diablos fue eso?!

Y de nuevo el penetrante aullido se repite, sonando esta vez mas cerca.

Mittens.- Eso se oyo mas cerca, y tambien sono muy familiar! BOLT! BOLT! Eres tu'!

Y de nuevo el aullido se repite, pero ahora mas peligrosamente cerca.

Elliot.- Eso se oyo muy cool!  
Douglas.- Si, podemos imitarlo ama!  
Mittens.- No!  
Nickels.- Mama tengo miedo!  
Mittens.- Tranquila Nickels! No pasa nada!

Y el aullido se oye de nuevo. Y a continuacion un gruñido.

DAisy.- Donde esta papa!  
Nick.- Que tal si se lo comio eso?!.- y se pone nerviosa.  
Mittens.- No mi amor! No creo! Tu papa es muy fuerte y valiente! Solo que...aguarden aqui! Ire a inspeccionar.  
Bolttencitos.- Mama no tardes! Ten cuidado por favor!

Y la gata se alejo de sus crios. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era eso, con o sin ayuda de Bolt. Normalmente ante una situacion asi ella retrocederia, pero Mittens no abandonaria a sus hijos y los defenderia de cualquier amennaza con sus u as y dientes. Su AMOR DE MADRE era mas grande que su instinto de supervivencia.

ASi pues ella continua su marcha, vuelve a oir el aullido, pero mas fuerte. Temerosa ella continua avanzando. Vuelve a oirse un aullido mas entonces, junto con un gru ido. Ella se detiene y analiza eso. Se preguntaba donde estaba Bolt. Finalmente observa algo a unos metros de ella y cerca de la cerca protectora, y entonces le cambia la cara a Mittens:

Mittens.- Queee?! Ese hijo de su madre...grrrr ya vera!

Y la gata se lanza vuelta madre contra aquello que estaba aullando. Corre muy veloz y agilmente. Salta y ataca a eso en la cabeza golpendolo.

X.- Aauh! Por que haces eso!  
Mittens.- POr que te lo mereces perro mendigo y cabron!  
X.- Augh! Pero que fue lo que hice!  
Mittens.- Que que has ehcho? Cinico.- y lo golpea en la cabeza.  
X.- Augh! Eso me va a dejar marca!  
Mittens.- Eso es por asustarme mucho...BOLT! Con tus ridiculos aullidos de lobo enfermo!  
Bolt.- Quee?! De que hablas?! Yo no estaba aullando.  
Mittens.- Crees que me vas a hacer estupida? Yo te vi con mis propios ojos!.- replico.  
Bolt.- Que?! Pero como si esta oscuro!  
Mittens.- Si pero recuerda que yo soy gato! Veo muy bien de noche! Vamonos que no me tienes tan contenta!  
Bolt.- P...pero por que!  
Mittens.- Por jugarle al lobo feroz!.- replico y se fue alejando de el.  
Bolt.- P...pero yo!  
Mittens.- Bolt!  
Bolt.- Si Mittens!  
Mittens.- Ni una palabra a los ni os de esta desagradable situacion!  
Bolt.- Si Mittens, lo que tu mandes!

Y el perro observa la luna llena, que estaba en su maximo esplendor. Sintio "algo" extraño y meneo su cabeza para despabilarse.

Bolt.- Yo la verdad no recuerdo que paso!.- replico mientras seguia a mITTENS.

Al llegar a la carreola, de castigo Mittens hace que Bolt maulle de nuevo. Este lo hizo caso a su hembra y lo intento, pero sus intentos no eran muy bonitos que digamos. Despues de maullar por otro rato la familia regresa a casa de nuevo. Durante el trayecto de vuelta los crios preguntan por los aullidos anteriores y Mittens les dice que no era nada serio.

Finalmente llegan a la casa y se echan a dormir los Bolttencitos ya que estaban fastidiados. De inmediato Mittens se recuesta con ellos y se intenta dormir con sus hijos. Al verla asi Bolt le dice:

Bolt.- Mittens que no vamos a.  
Mittens.- Olvidalo orejon! Me has bajado los animos de hacerlo, has perdido tu oportunidad de hoy!.- y bosteza.  
Bolt.- Pe...pero yo! Argh No!  
Mittens.- Shhh! Despertaras a los niños!  
Bolt.- Rayos!.- Bja las orejas y pone una cara triste.  
Mittens.- Ven y acuestate aqui con nosotros!

Bolt balbucea, maldice y divaga en voz baja.

Mittens.- Dijiste algo?.- con voz recia y alzando su cabeza.  
Bolt.- Ahi voy Mittens, ahi voy!.- replico.

Y rapidamente Bolt se echo junto con ellos en un rincon de la sala, aun lado de la gran cama donde Mittens y los crios duermen. Al verlo recostado Mittens baja su cabeza y se echa a dormir.

Mittens.- Aahh que dia!

FIN


End file.
